Existing Governance, Risk, and Compliance (GRC or eGRC) platforms and technology contain data that is predominantly static and by policy are reviewed on a periodic basis. Further, the input to these GRC platforms and technology are from a core team (e.g., risk personnel) and intended for a core audience (e.g., sub-populations within a business group). Therefore, these existing GRC platforms and technology fail to allow members outside the core team to provide input. Further, these existing GRC platforms and technology fail to provide timely quality improvement of an inventory of elements.